An Unfortunate Encounter With Johnny C
by Hawkbelly
Summary: Sometimes, unexplained things happen, and those things can be dangerous - life-threatening, even. Usually there's a way out, but I can't see one this time. I'm always trying to look at the positive side of life if I can, mainly so I don't end up completely insane, but when I end up near-literally facing death in the face, how can I possibly find a bright side when none exists!
1. Chapter 1

****legasp! What on earth am I doing? I'm starting a copletely new - and DIFFERENT - story! And I haven't updated in a YEAR, at the least!(says alot about what's gonna happen to this story, eh?) ...Oh well! ^^****

**In case you're wondering (or are curious about it) **_**Painted in Blood**_** is an actual story I've written, but it's not a Fanfiction, so don't bother looking for it. I haven't finished it, but it will be on when I'm done.**

**Now, about this story you're about to read. The idea of one of my character walking along and seeing a Nny cosplayer came to me while I was writing a story for a writing contest I'd been asked to enter at school. The story I was writing is called **_**The Death of Reality**_**, and I might post it on DA(deviantART) either soon, or on Halloween(if I can remember… sheesh that'll be a long time from now… what am I thinking...). But ANYWAY! Yeah, this story is about a girl who ends up being unlucky… and SOMETHING happens… I.m not entirely sure. I might ask Nny what I should do, but he might tell me to kill her off… ^^;**

**Oh well! Things come to me as I type/write!**

**ENJOY! ^^; And tell me if Johnny seems out of character.**

**Me: (Oh, wait I forgot…) …Nny?**

**Nny: What? I'm busy.**

**Me: *smiles innocently and pleadingly* …Would you do the disclaimer? Please?**

**Nny: *eye twitches* NO.**

**Me: Aw… why not-?**

**Nny: *grabs a knife and runs after me***

**Me: MEEP! *dashes away and runs around while yelling* I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC OR WORD DOCUMENT OR GUMMY WORMS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T MINE! I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC AND MY CHARACTER, AS WELL AS THE TWO STORIES **_**PAINTED IN BLOOD**_** AND **_**THE DEATH OF REALITY!**_** NO WAIT NNY DON'T-!**

**Nny: *tears me apart with hooks while laughing hysterically***

* * *

><p>"You'd <em>better<em> have that book done by this weekend, or I'll have you fired!" my devil of a supervisor, Mickayla, screamed at me as I stood there trying my best to hold myself back. This yelling fit she's having is a normal occurrence for both her and I, and the only way I am ever able to get through these was to imagine her in the slowest, most painstaking death even imagined. _Hee hee hee…_ I laughed in my head as I thought about her head being bashed in with a bat, as well as many other objects.

"I'll make sure to stay up extra late tonight and finish it then," I replied, trying my hardest to sound sincere and _not_ sarcastic.

"You'd better, because I'm sick of all of the procrastinating you do!" she continued, mere centimeters from my face as she practically sprayed every letter she spoke onto me. When I'd first met her, the screaming rants had terrified me, but after a short time of working here, I'd gotten used to them, and all they are to me now is just plain annoying and time-consuming.

"Alright," I said nonchalantly as I began to walk away, "well, I guess I'll be getting back to my desk to continue writing, then…"

"No! I'm not done yet missy!" she yelled. Sheesh, sometimes I wonder if she thinks she's my mother.

"We're wasting precious time for writing…-"

"Come. Back. HERE. NOW!" she screamed, stomping her foot as if she were having a tantrum. Come to think of it, she kind of was.

I sighed and reluctantly walked over; the next hour was spent listening to Mickayla rant about how ridiculous it was for her to wait for my books to be finished, how she would fire me if she could, blah, blah, blah, and all of that good stuff. I had heard this rant over a million times; I've tried so many different things, like not speaking a single word whenever she'd come up and talk to me, but it still always ended up with me standing there for over an hour as I listen to her scream and shout about how terrible of an author I was and that she could do better than me – as if…

So, after an hour of having my eardrums blown off, I was finally at my desk writing my story, _Painted in Blood_. It was about a boy whose father always came home with buckets of blood and the kid would paint messages in his blood paintings while his father would be unaware of it and wouldn't suspect a thing. I haven't gotten past that point, so I'm not sure what the reason for that is yet; ideas come to me as I write.

However, the worst part about today – yes, it gets worse – was that I was having writer's block; that treacherous _thing_ can cost me my pay check. I sat at my desk, staring at the Word Document pulled up on the computer screen while I hoped for a stroke of genius to graze my mind. So far, all I was getting were annoyingly cliché ideas and other boring things.

Without warning, the alarm on my wrist watch went off, bringing me back to earth as I was jolted from my thoughts. Realizing it was the end of the day for work, I jumped up, grabbed my messenger bag, and sped out, skipping once as I went. I made sure to avoid my supervisor as I reached the elevator went down to the first floor.

I walked through the lobby and toward the doors of the business building I worked for and began to relax, happy that I could finally do so after being yelled at once again. I took in the "fresh" city air as I stepped outside and began making my way to a candy shop to buy my favorite food – gummy worms.

It had been an hour since I'd gone and bought my delicious contenting gummy worms, and the sun was now setting. I was walking along the sidewalk, enjoying my bag of luscious gummy worms as I headed back to my apartment to either work on art or continue writing my book. As I was digging in the gummy bag to pull a specific colored one out, someone walking my way caught my eye, making me look up from my bag of gummy worms. After glancing up to see if I knew them, I had to double-take; the person walking towards me looked exactly like Johnny from my favorite comic series, _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_. I smiled to myself as I stared at the person who I presumed to be a cosplayer, thinking about how amazingly close the costume looked.

As I passed the person, I gave them a knowing smile while I proceeded to comment on the awesome job they had done. "Nice Nny costume!" I said, impressed, as they passed me.

"…Wacky freak," someone randomly stated to my right. When I passed the person, I gave them my death glare of daggers, causing them to look away. _He probably didn't mean for me to hear that…_ I thought, annoyed.

As I continued to walk, I noticed with suspicion that the Nny cosplayer's footsteps had stopped, but I tried to brush it off as paranoia and my overactive imagination beginning to toy with me and spouting ideas. Shortly after, I heard them continue their walk, allowing me to drift into my thoughts once more. _I should re-read JtHM sometime soon…_

The sun had now set completely. On my way home, I stopped at the small grocery shop in town and picked up a few things for dinner. The clerk had acted like a zombie, talking with such a bored tone that I'd felt like going to sleep right then and there. Luckily, I hadn't, and managed to make it home with my bag of purchases.

I walked up the few flights of stairs to the thirteenth floor of the old and nearly-abandoned building, feeling exhausted from the walking I'd been doing. As I walked down the hallway to my room, the hair on the back of my neck began to rise and a shiver went through me while the feeling of being watched overcame me. Feeling nervous, I began to take slightly larger fast-paced steps toward my room. The sound of footsteps echoing my own hitting the carpeted floor came from behind me, causing a feeling of dread to wash over me. When I got to my room at the end of the hall and remembered I had to unlock the door, I began to panic slightly. I stood there fumbling with my keys as I tried to find the right one, trying not to look back at the hall in case I got distracted and ended up dropping them.

Just as I finally got key and opened the door to run in rather frantically, the noise stopped. Hoping I had merely been frightening myself, I curiously poked my head back out to check if anyone was in the hallway. Seeing nothing in the poorly lit hall, I began to retreat into my apartment but stopped when a shadow, which at first glance had looked normal, began to move from the wall a few doors down.

I squeaked and slammed the door shut, locking the multiple locks on the door in a hurry, and then backed away from the door into my dark apartment, fairly creeped out, disturbed and unsettled by what I'd just seen. After a few moments of standing stiff as I stared at the door, I let out a startled yell and jumped when something brushed up against my leg. I looked down with wild eyes to find my cat looking up at me with its shining pupils, seeming to want food.

I let out a breath of relief and laid my hand over my heart in an attempt to calm myself as I spoke, "Oh Myra, it's only you…" I smiled at her and crouched down to pick her up as I continued, "Heh, I thought it was someone who broke into our-" At the sight of someone's shoes right in front of me, I let out a startled cry and lurched backwards, blindly scrambling away from them while my cat streaked away in fear.

When my back ran into the wall behind, through the darkness I looked up and found a pair of boots unoccupied and sitting where they weren't normally supposed to be. I sighed in relief and annoyance as I stood to my feet and went over to the light switch by the front door. When I turned it on, the light shorted out.

"Bullshit!" I stated rather pissed. I then pointed at the light and proceeded to yell at it, "That's bullshit! I just put you in there the other day!" I huffed angrily as I walked over to the bathroom on the right and turn that light on.

For a moment, the light flicker, for which I shot a warning glare, before it decided to stay on. I then sighed in exhaustion and shuffled through the living room and into the kitchen, hoping for nothing else to go haywire. When I walked in the kitchen, making sure to turn the light on in here as well, I found my cat sitting at her food bowl as she stared at me intently. She looked as if she were trying to send a mental message to me that said "feed me".

I chuckled softly and went over to the cabinets full of canned wet cat food and proceeded to pull one out, when I was startled by the sound of my cat hissing. I whipped around to find her back arched and her hair puffed out as she snarled at the doorway I'd just come through. Feeling rather freaked out and worried by her behavior, I cautiously walked over to her with the cat food can still in my hand.

"M-Myra?" I whispered, my voice sounding somewhat hoarse from fear. She didn't acknowledge me, which was quite unlike her, and continued growling at the doorway with pure hatred.

When I made it over to her, I crouched next to her and proceeded to cautiously place my hand on her back, catching her attention. She jumped and looked at me, then rubbed her head against my hand in reassurance before she looked back at the doorway with that hateful look. She didn't growl again, but instead sat down and merely continued to glare at the spot. Deciding I wouldn't be able to understand her behavior, I nervously went back to the counter and took the can opener out of a drawer and opened the can of cat food. Hearing a meow from behind me, I smiled and turned around to face my cat with her food, only to find her glaring at me. Thinking, and hoping, she was merely mad for having to wait for her food, I began to move toward her to feed her.

As I was about to ask her if she was alright, my reflection on the sliding glass balcony door behind Myra caught my eye. I glanced up at it and was about to take another step, but something else in the glass door stopped me. I took a double-take and momentarily froze, paralyzed with fear, at the sight of someone standing behind me with a disturbingly large smile plastered onto their face. I dropped the can of food and screamed in fear, whirled around, and moved away from the spot where I'd been standing.

As my heart beat rapidly from fear and I pressed myself against the wall, I stared in shock and confusion at the place where I'd seen the person standing. No one was there, nor was there any trace of someone being there in the first place. I didn't move from my spot as I continued to stare at the empty space, wondering if I was finally going insane.

After having stood there in thought fro some time, the sound of my cat lapping up the food I'd dropped on the floor pulled me from my thoughts. I looked down at the mess I'd made and decided to leave it. I walked away in exhaustion and feeling rather rundown, heading toward my office where I usually sorted my thoughts. I trudged to the end of the short hallway where the door to my office was located, worn down from being frightened so many times, and opened the door solemnly before walking in and shutting the door behind me. I then walked over to the desk and turned on the lamp sitting upon it, slumping down into my chair and loftily swinging it around to face the desk properly. I then proceeded to fold my arms on the desk and lay my chin on them to give my body a little rest while I thought.

I sat there absorbed in my own mind with many questions and thoughts popping up and floating about. I began to worry about whether I was truly becoming insane or just overly stressed and paranoid. Yawning, I snuggled my head into my arms as energy drained from my body and I slowly lost myself to sleep.

A loud crash startled me awake and I snapped my head up in alarm to listen. After a few seconds of sitting completely still without hearing much else, I stood from my chair and stared at the door, wondering if the cat knocked something over again. I slowly made my way to the closed door, but stopped when muffled noises and the sound of glass sliding on the kitchen floor came from the other side. Just as I reached for the doorknob, something began scratching on the door, making me jump. Recognizing the sound of my cat clawing at the door like she normally did, I immediately opened it to let her in. In a blur she was inside and crouching under my desk, staring back at me with fear reflecting in her eyes. Frowning, I thought for a moment before deciding she was scared of her punishment before turning back.

I opened the door enough to allow me through to go check the damage, only to find myself staring at a dark apartment. …_Did I turn all of the lights off before I went to my office?_ I wondered as the feeling of fear began to creep up on me. Hoping I had only forgotten about doing so, I left the door cracked open and turned back to my desk to fetch the emergency flashlight I kept in one of the drawers. _If Myra broke something, then I don't want to step on it. But if someone broke in…_ I didn't finish my though for fear of it being true as I shuffled through each drawer nervously, not wanting to keep my back to the door much longer.

"Ah hah," I whispered when I found it in the very last drawer of the desk and pulling it out with triumph. Just then a popping sounded through the room as my desk lamp went out and shattered. "Shit!" I yelped, startling me into stumbling backward as I covered my face.

As I staggered back, I collided with what felt like a rather lanky form of something, causing it to be pushed backwards as well. Terror coursed through me. I lurched forward and jumped onto the desk in an attempt to get as far away as possible from the unknown thing. I swiveled around as best I could as I sat on the desk to see what it was that I had collided with. However, with the desk lamp out, all I saw was darkness. Fear gripped me as I stared into the empty black shade that covered everything momentarily before I remembered the flashlight. I quickly fumbled with it in my hands before I managed to find the switch and turn it on. Just as I did so, it dropped from my hands and fell onto the floor, facing the door.

"…Fucking kidding me…" I muttered shakily as I started down at the flashlight, feeling that this entire night's scenario was becoming ridiculously frightening.

Then fear gripped me when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the door was wide open. Slowly, I moved to look at it, now staring at the wide open door revealing the dimly lit hallway. I then decided that there was a chance that I really wasn't the only person currently in my apartment. I glanced down at the flash light lying on the floor, trying not to take my eyes off of the hallway while I located the flashlight at the same time, frozen in fear as I thought of what to do.

Finally deciding on my course of action, I quickly reached down to the floor for the flashlight, all the while desperately trying to keep my eyes on the hallway incase the possible intruder showed him or herself. I began cursing under my breath as I realized my hand came short by a couple inches from the flashlight, forcing me to take my eyes off of the doorway and lean over my full length. After a few seconds of it being a mere centimeter from my hand, I was finally able to grasp it.

"Yes!" I hissed pulling myself back up as I aimed the flashlight at the hallway to look at it once more.

There was only a second of illumination of the hall before I screeched and flung my arms back in sheer horror, causing the flashlight to slip from my hand and crash into the wall behind me, where it proceeded to wink out of existence and allow a blanket of darkness to cover the room. I stared at the spot where I saw the flashlight hit for a moment before one word came to mind: _FUUUCK!_ A crackling noise brought my attention back to the doorway.

I looked over and immediately froze as terror took hold of me, paralyzing me as I looked on with horror. A bluish light sparked continuously from a taser, illuminating the face of the intruder. He looked crazed, with a disturbingly large smile spread across his face as he stared me down, pinning me to the spot with his sinister look.

He then began to slowly advance toward me as he continued to let the taser flash as it crackled, making me become frantic and distressed as my mind became a mess of thoughts racing around and trying to find an idea of what to do. As he continued to advance, the idea of a weapon crossed my mind, and in my hysteria, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be the desk lamp. As I watched him continue to advance at his slow pace, it almost seemed as if his smile grew slightly, almost as if he were laughing at me.

Then he reached the doorway and stopped the taser, once again plunging everything into darkness. As I began to hyperventilate with fear and tears began to sting my eyes, the sound of a few large strides quickly coming closer seemed to echo through my ears, pushing me over the line of hysteria. Fear and adrenalin rushed through me, forcing a reaction out in terror. I squeaked in fear as I leaned forward for some distance and my arm mechanically swung the desk light around in front of me to hit the intruder.

A loud _bong_ rung out and echoed through my head in the near silent room as I felt the lamp strike something in front of me, the force of the hit vibrating up my arm. I sat frozen, staring at the space where it'd hit something for what seemed like an eternity before the sound of movement finally came. _What the hell do I do?_ I thought frantically, scooting away from the edge of the desk as far as possible.

My body stiffened and my hair stood on end as a dreadful feeling overcame me, paralyzing me once more. The bluish sparking light of the taser suddenly lit up a few inches in front of my face, illuminating the face of the intruder to my right, inches from my face with a crazed, enraged look in his eyes and that disturbing smile still sitting upon his face.

The only thing I had the chance to do was squeak before he stuck the taser onto my arm, causing a shock of pain to spread through my body before everything plunged into nothingness.

I groaned in pain as an odd disorienting feeling washed over me. Cursing under my breath, I tried to rub my eyes with my hand, but found I couldn't. Realizing I was upright and restrained, I blearily blinked my eyes open and lifted my head up to find out what was going on; what I saw shocked me to no end. Off to my right was someone strapped to a peculiar-looking machine, and the person looked purely scared out of his mind; he was screaming at the ceiling and didn't seem to notice me staring at him with fear. To my right was a woman who looked almost like some sort of prostitute by the way she was dressed. She was chained to the wall like I was, shaking in fear as she stared at the guy screaming, seeming to silently be begging him to stop. Across from me was a door, looking rather beaten and worn out.

I looked at the floors and walls and gagged, nearly vomiting my stomach onto the floor below me. The scent of decaying flesh became apparent to me once I registered the blood spatters, pieces of flesh and insides, and body parts littering and covering the floor, walls, and ceiling. I began to hyperventilate as memories of last night suddenly bombarded my head, sending a wave of panic through me as I fearfully wondered how I'd gotten here. I began desperately pulling against the cuffs around my wrists and ankles, not wanting to be here a second more and find out why I was brought here.

I froze at the sound of muffled screaming coming from the floor above me, which got the guy yelling at the ceiling to shut up. After a few moments of silence, the sound of stomping flew across the ceiling, followed by the sound of stomping down steps coming from the door. My nerves went on edge as it became louder, and I jumped when the door flung open and smacked against the wall behind it.

I stared at the doorway in shock as it revealed the one person I'd never want to meet, and never thought I'd meet, under such circumstances at all. Standing there with a crazed and pissed look on his face was none other than Johnny "Nny" C, the main character of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac who should not exist.

"FUCK!" he screamed, making me cringe in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I got all patched up with Band-Aids and sewn back together by… something… somehow… *is confused* …I really don't know how that happened, but I supposed I should just be happy to be alive after…-<strong>

**Nny: -being torn to shreds?**

**Me: *glares at Nny* You KILLED me! I actually had to experience death, and now I have to experience death again in the future!**

**Nny: *annoyed stare***

**Me: *unnerved* …Okay, so maybe I'm not mad at you… Well, anyways, tell me what you think of my story! Is it good, bad, garbage, or something else?**

**Nny: I think it's pointless!**

**Me: …It's fun…**

**Nny: How is it-**

**Me: *pushes Nny out of his house and slams the door in his face* (…Sorry 'bout that, Nny…) Well, good day to you, audience~! ^^ I hope you're entertained~! 8D**

**Nny: I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AGAIN WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU!**

**Me: *gulps* …Um… shit, heh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Another chapter… Sigh… Hm… *snaps out of tiredness* POOF! A new chapter has appeared! YAY! Be happy, because I do the writing for you guys (the idea is in my head for me to enjoy, which makes me not want to write it out because it's sort of already complete in my head, and I can look at the non-existent accomplishment that I have done! … Except… no one else can, so that's why I try hard to pull this shit out of my ass just for you guys; be happy). You may think a year is a long time for an update, but what you don't realize is that the ENTIRE year between each update is spent with me conjuring up ideas to place in this (and some other) stories. A year gives me PLENTY of time to grow on what I started, and it allows more fresh ideas to sprout and become the grotesque projects that they are. It is possible that my updates may come in sudden spurts (as in, it'll be a year later without any activity and then you'll suddenly find that, out of the blue SKY, I just spurted out a few chapters onto your face and left you with that to haul around for another year or so (don't note the fact that I said "or so" in that last part; it would only help you) Yay! That's so awesome; right kids? Mh-hm, I thought so). So buckle up your seat belts and enjoy the ride, because it's got the occasional hill with long stretches of straight track in between! Yeah! Exciting.

…Oh right. My head just reminded me that earlier I was gonna ask you whether you think this chapter sounds different from the last one or not, so now I am asking. In fact, I just did. But it was one of those sentences that defy English rules but yet you can infer what I mean.

Side Note: I put a little star thing (*) in the chapter to let you know that I'll be commenting on whatever I starred in the story at the ending author's note. I most likely won't use the stars often unless I feel the need to add some sort of comment (whether it be "witty" or not) or simply explain something (the explaining thing will almost never happen because I train myself to explain things in the story whether it be at the moment of being brought up or later on. …or not at all, and then I'll purposely leave the reader to figure it out – because that's always fun).

**UPDATE! **REVISED! Not much changed, and yes it's short, but no complaints; only complaints in the form of helpful criticism is allowed around here, my fellow readers.

* * *

><p><em>I must be dreaming… <em>I thought, trying to rationalize the situation as panic threatened to overpower my mind. _No- I must be having a NIGHTMARE… Oh God help me please… _Johnny looked extremely furious. He walked over to the woman off to my left, grabbing one of the knives belonging to the hanging assortment weapon as he went. _Maybe he's some crazy person who is copying Johnny! Yeah! That sounds more reasonable…_ Although, as I thought this, something small inside of me told me this probably wasn't the case.

The crazy maniac pointed the knife in woman's face, to which she tried to pull away from, before he proceeded to speak. "Do you know what you did to end up down here?" he asked the woman in a threateningly low voice, glaring at her with a twisted smile sitting upon his face.

The woman had tears streaming down her face. "Please! I don't want to die; I'm too popular! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"How typical…" Johnny replied, a look of antipathy forming on his face while his head lowered darkly and tightly clenched fists began to shake in anger. "You find it so easy to disdain others that don't fit to your standards of what call 'acceptable'. But you don't know what you toy with!" Johnny suddenly turned to her and pointed the knife in her face. "You thought it was funny to call me a freak and mock me! WELL HOW ABOUT THIS?! IS THIS FUNNY?!"* Johnny swung the knife down upon the woman's head, a crunching noise seeming to resonate through the room as the blade embedded itself in her skull; I could tell that noise would haunt me for the rest of my life, or what was left of it. I felt myself turn pail and quickly looked away before I caught sight of the bloodshed. However, I could not shield my ears or nose from what came to them, and I felt my stomach flip over.

"And YOU!" I heard him scream, making me cringe from the volume of his voice. "YOU CALLED ME WACKY! I _HATE_ THAT WORD!" I felt something sharp poke my stomach rather hard, catching my attention. I looked down and found that Johnny's bloodied knife had poked me, and my eyes widened in horror at this. _Oh God, no…_

"Wha-!" I began in shock, but I was cut off.

"Of COURSE; you don't remember! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T REMEMBER PEOPLE LIKE ME! IS THAT IT?!" Johnny had a crazy look on his face as he prodded my stomach rather hard with his knife again, nicking my skin and causing blood to slowly well up.

"N-no! No! That's not it! I-I remember! But it wasn't me! I swear!" It felt as if my heart were about to burst from my chest from beating so rapidly. This situation was getting even worse than it needed to be.

"LIIIEEEESSS!" he screamed at me. "EMPTY LIES! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO DECIEVE ME!"

"No! I promise! It wasn't me! It was that guy!" I yelled back desperately, hoping for some slim chance that he would somehow believe me. I was scared out of my wits as I stared in terror at his angry maniacal face.

"NO, YOU LIE!" he screamed again, and was about to slash his knife along my body, when the doorbell rang – or rather, it screeched. Johnny paused with an annoyed yet curious look on his face. "I'll be back to disembowel you…" he said darkly, pointing the knife at me before walking over to the door, setting his knife down and turning off the light as he went.

Seeing this, I let out a puff of shuddering breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I felt my body shaking in fear from the prospect of dying in this horror house. _I HAVE to get the hell out of here! NOW! _I thought urgently, scanning the room for anything that could help me. My eyes caught sight of the blades hanging near me on the wall, and for a brief moment the idea of cutting my own hands off invaded my brain. _What the hell?! NO! That'd be TORTURE! Which I'm trying to _avoid_! And pointless since it'd take too long…!_ I continued to search the room with my frantic probing eyes until I noticed a crowbar sitting not too far from my foot. I felt nervous sweat begin to cover my forehead as I tried to stretch my foot as far as it would go toward the crowbar. After a few seconds, I found that my foot came short about less than an inch. My eyes widened in alarm at seeing this unfortunate developement. "Shit!" I hissed in frustration and dismay, my voice growing in pitch as I continued, "Shit, shit, shit! _Fuck!_ This _can't_ be happening! This _cannot_ be real!" I paused to think for a moment, breathing hard as my heart rate began to skyrocket from terror. Realizing this, I tried to calm myself down. _This must be a dream! Yes! I must be having another one of those nightmares!_ I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my teeth in determination, and shook my head, hoping to pull myself from the terror-filled nightmare. "Come on!" I yelled at myself. "None of this is real! I'll open my eyes and _prove _it to you, brain!" Suddenly, the sound of enraged screaming mixed with desperate wails drifted down from somewhere above the room I was in, startling me into jerking and snapping my eyes open. To my dismay, I found that I was still in the gore-covered basement. _No!_ I thought in distress, my pulse once again racing as panic threatened to overcome me.

I tipped my head back and let out a distressed scream. "WHYYYY?!" I cried out to nothing in particular as the feeling of hopelessness pushed tears from my eyes. I then let my head drop forward and let it lull there before I spoke again. "Why…?" I asked nothing in particular, the fury no longer present in my voice, as I stared at the floor. "What did I do to be unlucky enough to end up down _here_…?"

"Ah, such a common subject of question to be asked by the monsters who end up down here…"**A voice suddenly spoke from the shadows, dripping with venom and having an underlying tone that sent chills up my spine along with the feeling of trepidation.

My head shot up at the sound and I stared ahead into the uninviting darkness where I thought I heard the voice come from, fear gripping me as I wondered what I might see. For a moment, I was unable to see any sort of shape through the darkness that resembled a human, but then I was blinded by the sudden filling of light in the room. I cringed at the sudden change to a brighter room and shut my eyes against it. I blinked my eyes a few times to get used to the light, and when I opened them up enough to see, I recoiled in fright at the sudden appearance of Johnny, who now stood before me with a dark vindictive look haunting his face. My heart had nearly burst out of my chest from the shocking fear that had coursed through me, and now it was pounding so loudly that it echoed through my head. I watched Johnny apprehensively, dreading his reason for coming back down to the room I occupied. _He's here to 'disembowel' me, _my mind reminded me.

Johnny glared at me and I shrank back with fear plainly evident in my stature. His next words stung me a little. "Your kind disgusts me," Johnny growled, walking over to a lever on the side of the wall as he continued, "Your ugly innards continue to rot as you fill your day up with making those you deem lesser than you feel even more pain. You think they're too weak to retaliate." His face became contorted with an obvious lunacy. "Well GUESS WHAT?! The TABLES HAVE TURNED!" I flinched at his loud voice, which he saw, and a wicked smile grew on his face as his hand took hold of the lever on the wall. For a moment, our eyes locked, and as I saw what was held in his, my bones chilled to the very depths.

Before I even had time to register that he'd pulled the lever, I was overwhelmed by the sensation of white hot pokers being stuck into my back, causing me to tense up and my muscles to contract. Upon impulse, my head tipped back and from my lungs exploded an earsplitting screech. No thoughts could make it past the sheering wall of pain that overwhelmed my senses at the moment as I hung there, helpless to whatever Johnny felt like torturing me with.

After what seemed like agony-filled hours, I finally found the torture device had disappeared. My head dropped forward and I began panting heavily, trying to catch the breath that had left my body as sweat dripped from my forehead. I was vaguely aware that Johnny had been standing by the lever watching my agonizing pain with glee, and in a split second I wondered how on earth anyone could be so heartless.

Despite my head spinning, I watched Johnny as he walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll be back whenever I feel like doing that to you again," Johnny said before he moved through the doorway and shut the door rather loudly.

Biting my lip to keep myself quiet, I listened to his receding footsteps fade as he walked down what I guessed could be a hallway. When I was sure he was out of earshot and I could no longer hear him, I let out a sob as tears began to roll from my eyes and drop to the stain-covered ground in little sounds of _plink_. My body shook from the sobs that erupted from me, and I wondered how long I'd be stuck deep down in the depths of Johnny's house, suffering.

Within a few minutes, the noise I'd been making had calmed somewhat into mere whimpering. I hung on the wall, softly crying while reality began rearing its ugly head at me – I was going to die down here, and there wasn't much I could do about it.

* * *

><p>* <strong>Johnny asks the girl, "is this funny," and then proceeds to cut her down with his knife<strong>. – I'd just like to take this moment and answer that question with, "Yes; yes it is." …That is all. …So shoo. *flips hand* Go away, and stop begging for more jokes like you're some kind of homeless rabid dog.

**** Johnny says, "…the monsters that up down here." **– This sentence has contradicting words in it. Can anyone find the two contradicting words? …That's right! "Up" and "down." And what's more, they're RIGHT NEXT to each other! WOO! ANTI-GRAMMAR! BLERG! *warning: brain meltdown is in progress from talking to simple-minded folks. Please replace or cool down processor.* (You all aren't stupid! …Unless you took that seriously. If so, THEN we – meaning you – have a 'bit' of a problem on our – your – hands…)

Okay! So in order to read this story, one thing you all need to come to terms with is that Johnny is not a nice person. It is a fact. He would not let his victims go, one way or another.

I'm a bit light headed right now so I'm going to leave you with this for now. Bye.

**UPDATE! **Well, I very much love the reviews and favorites/follows. Please note for future reference that half of the things I say in the AN will not be taken seriously by the creepy little wrinkly things that huddle around me and follow me everywhere I go. That is all. Goodnight.


End file.
